


You Are My Princess

by LordHerobrine



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And Pizza Delivery Girl, F/M, Female Reader, Kinks, Lemon, You're An Artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHerobrine/pseuds/LordHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herobrine has dragged you into the world of Minecraft during a major war. Why? Who knows, only he knows his own intentions. He doesn't seem to like you but he begins to act strange as time goes on. This is my first story so not sure how this will go but enjoy! Also, you're 21 in the story so you can do some adult things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

You walked into your apartment soaked to the bone. It was about 6 P.M. once you got home. You had missed your bus back from work and it began pouring rain, no surprise that the forecast was wrong once again. You knew you should have brought an umbrella but you went against your better judgement. You went to your bathroom, stripped down and took a quick shower. After you walked out and changed your clothing, you went to your computer and sat down. It was 6:30 P.M. now. You turned it on, waiting for it to boot up you thought about your job. You worked as a pizza delivery girl and it didn't pay much but just enough due to tips. You were an artist on the side, selling your art where ever you could and online, doing commissions and such. Your prices were fair and no one complained.

Once the computer booted up you worked on some commissions for some friends and strangers. You completed about 3 different works, you've done this for a while so you worked fairly fast. You had got them done within an 1 hour and 30 minutes, faster than yesterday. You were very proud of yourself. You decided to reward yourself by playing some video games. You started with Garry's Mod, playing prop hunt for an hour then Team Fortress 2, another hour gone by. It was 10:45 P.M. now. You didn't have work tomorrow so you decided to stay up and play some Minecraft. It was a personal favorite for you. You smiled as you played on Multiplayer and met up with a few friends, playing with them for an hour then went to play single player. It was about 1:30 A.M. when you realized the time. You yawned and stretched and thought about how this game went for you today.

You'd gotten about 20 diamonds, 10 emeralds, 50 iron, a shit load of coal, ect. You were proud but one thing bothered you. You would go back to places only to see more ore in areas you had just been. You knew that you'd mined it all and just couldn't place your finger on it but ignored it. But thena agin you could swore you saw a name tag, sometimes random bits of white in dark areas and even a flash of Dark Blue/Cyan. You knew the rumors of the legendary "Herobrine" but only read the creepypasta once. Most of the fanart was creepy, sometimes silly and derpy. You even doodled him a few times. You even got startled when a rush of white came at you, you just assumed it was a bat but there were no bats.

You logged off and rubbed your eyes. You rolled back in your chair, it has wheel and spun so you'd spin in it after every game, kinda a good luck charm. You did it again and about the 4th time around you saw glowing white from behind you near your bed, you stopped and froze, but nothing was there. You shook your head and thought maybe it was your imagination and you were just tired. You turned your chair back to your computer and rolled it back but you suddenly stopped, like you hit something. You thought maybe it was your bed but the space between you and your computer suggested otherwise. You slowly turned and gasped when you saw white eyes peering at you, staring down at you. Then you saw a flash of white from it's mouth. Whatever or whoever it was was staring down at you smiling.

"W-who are you!?" You screamed. 

"Sleep..." A deep gruff voice said softly, you felt tired and dizzy. Soon it was just darkness.


	2. This Strange World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll wake up only to discover you are not in your world anymore. All the while a major event is happening around you, what is it? You'll find out soon.

You woke up to the sounds of rushing water and cows mooing. You opened your eyes slowly and looked around. "H-huh....?" You managed to mutter. You slowly sat up to see you were next to a small river, cows passed by and one even stopped to sniff you. You gently places your hand on it's head and pet it. It lets out a soft moo, it's tail swishing behind it. "Heh, cute..." You say softly. Once you move your hand away it walks off with the rest of it's herd.

You slowly stood up and looked around. This was no where near your home and it was honestly a lot better than anywhere close to it anyhow. You walked around for a while, about around sunset you saw a house. You walked over and knocked on this door, no answer. You turned the knob, it wasen't locked. "Weird..." You muttered as you slowly opened the door. You looked around and tilted your head. "This looks... so familiar..." You said softly. You searched through your memories trying to figure out what this place would even remind you of. Then it hit you. "My Minecraft house...." You said stunned.

You ran around the house, looking at everything. It was the exact same. You searched the chests in a panic and just like you thought, armor, swords, ect were inside. You let out a shaky sigh. "So... I'm somehow here... in Minecraft... great.." You groaned. You were a bit neutral on this. You were now in Minecraft but what about your real life? Will they notice you're gone? You're life wasen't bad but not perfect but that didn't mean you couldn't make the most of this situation. You went downstairs and locked the door. It was night so you didn't want any mobs getting in.

You went upstairs and saw what you made as a 'closet' and opened it and there was your clothing from the outside world. "How in the..." You shook your head and got on some pajamas. You decided that maybe you'd try to explore tomorrow. You went to bed but had nightmares as you slept but couldn't find yourself to wake up, it was strange. The nightmares just consisted of eternal darkness and fire burning all around you. Then white eyes would shine in the darkness and get closer. A black figure followed but once it reached you and reached out towards you , you'd snapped awake due to a rooster crowing nearby.

You got up, got a shower, and got dressed. You went outside and looked around. You didn't really bring anything with you aside a sword. You didn't feel like you needed any armor. You walked around, finding flowers and to your surprise anything you did just turned it into the sprite like form or 3D cube version so this would be easy for you. You took some stuff back home and built on your house, making it larger and making a small garden. You smiled at your work, proud. Strangely it was still mid day so you went for a walk. You walked through the forest, admiring the scenery and just humming softly as you walked. 

You stopped when you saw what appeared to be burn marks on trees and the ground. You got a bit worried and as you kept walking it got worse, soon there was just nothing but fire. You backed away slowly, this wasen't normal and this all seemed fresh. You quickly turned back and ran. Soon you heard what sounded like 3 men screaming at one another. You didn't look back but a fireball had zoomed past you and exploded infront of you, the fire spread to quickly for you to find a route of escape. You screamed, the yelling got closer and you started to panic, the fear had caused you to pass out, however. As you blacked out all you saw was glowing white eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uploading schedule is highly random so check back often and stuff cause I may change some things but I'll make notes when I do that. Also Y/N means Your Name so don't forget that ;)


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet him, and he doesn't take you but instead haunts you. The haunting is violent but you notice that his appearance becomes less frequent. Wonder why?

You opened your eyes, you realized you were in your home. You sat up quickly and looked around. Yup, it was your home but your Minecraft home. So it wasen't a dream. You sighed and got up, got a shower and got dressed. You thought about before you blacked out. The glowing white haunted your mind. You shook your head and went downstairs. You made yourself some food. As you ate you thought about how you could have possibly gotten home. You blacked out so there was no way you got home on your own.

You decided it'd be best to not figure it out. It happened for a reason and that's all that mattered. You were alive and kicking. You decided to go to the mine nearby your home. You grabbed a few pickaxes, all iron, and some iron armor. You walked down and looked around. "Hm... where should I start first?" After you said that you heard a chuckle echo through the cave. It caused you to jump, you looked around but no one was nearby. You shook your head and headed down the right path, the laugh had to have come from the left.

You walked down and started mining anything and everything you saw. You smiled and hummed happily, but something bothered you. You often felt watched and saw things from the corner of your eyes. Flashes of white, blue, and brown. It gave you a jolt every time but you tried your best to ignore it. Then you started hearing the laughter again. It got louder and louder. You couldn't ignore it anymore. You quickly bolted out of the mine, panting heavily. The sounds of footsteps tailing close behind. "Leave me alone!" You shouted.

The laughter came again but it was right behind you. "Run all you want, you can never escape me..." It said in your ear. You screamed and ran faster, bolting out of the mine. The laughter echoed from the mine. You ran home, slamming the door behind you. You locked it and ran upstairs, and into your room, also locking that door. You hid under your bed. In case whatever or whoever was in the mine had followed you.

You stayed still for sometime, hearing laughter echo outside. Never inside your home though. You finally crawled out and let out a shaky sigh. You looked outside, it was sunset. You sighed. You'd been under that bed for hours. You sighed and headed downstairs. You made yourself some food and sighed. "Why is this happening..? He can't be real..." He shook your head as you ate, you finished and looked up and gasped when you saw white eyes peering from the window. You screamed and covered your eyes, after a minute you looked back and they were gone. "No... he's real... this wouldn't be happening if he wasen't... yup... now he's haunting me... oh fuck.." You started to panic. You ran upstairs and went into your room, locking the door again. You knew it wouldn't help but you did it anyways. You jumped into your bed and hide under the covers.

You tried your best to let your mind clear. You eventually passed out but you kept having nightmares. It was the same as before, fire then that figure in the darkness. He just kept getting closer and closer but this time you knew, you could see him. You knew for sure, it was Herobrine. You tried to wake up this time but you couldn't. 

"Go ahead.. keep trying.. but you won't wake up until I let you..." He smiled and chuckled. His voice was deep that was certain. Didn't really expect it but you were also not surprised. Fit him well, you admitted.

"Why, why am I here?!"

"Isen't it obvious? I brought you here. To this world... my world... and you certainly won't be leaving any time soon..." He chuckled darkly.

"But why... why me?!" You shouted.

"Well, you're interesting. To say the least for a human..." Herobrine said crossing his arms.

"Do you plan to kill me?! Cause if so just do it!" You screamed.

"Nah, Y/N. I think I've got big plans for you..." He chuckled before turning and walking off. "I'll be seeing you... always..." He laughed loudly. Which you then awoke, that laugh echoing in your mind.

You got up and tried you best to work and do your daily work. No matter what however, Herobrine was always close by. His hauntings got worse and worse. You started to see him everywhere. After about a year they began to die down suddenly. To where it began to only happen 3 times a week. Even then he kept his distance. What was he planning, you wondered. You shook your head at him, you were used to him now and weren't scared. He never killed you, not once. You wondered why but never asked him yourself. 

\--------Herobrine P.O.V.-------

Soon, I will take my plans into action. Notch and that idiot Steve will never see it coming....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the story is going at a proper pace but the smutty stuff will be coming up soon so leave suggestions for kinks and such that you wanna see.

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions on how to improve this story and future stories. This will be my first story on the site but I will make a lot of Minecraft stories as well as other fandoms but for now I will only take some suggestions. This is still a work in progress so enjoy as I finish this up as I go! Also suggest some kinks if you want. Some pages are just smut so I'll make them an optional read ;)


End file.
